1. Field
This application related generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to allocating resources for control and data transmissions.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In communications systems such as LTE systems, a cyclic prefix may be added when transmitting symbols. When the normal cyclic prefix is used, six data symbols may be transmitted in a slot. An extended cyclic prefix may also be used. In this case, five data symbols may be transmitted in a slot.
For transmit diversity, symbols may be transmitted over multiple antennas. It would be desirable to have systems and methods to perform transmit diversity when transmitting uplink SC-FDMA symbols.